Melinda's Second Chance
by JunoTwilightfan47
Summary: Gabriel and his gang are back, with one goal: destroying Melinda, but first, take away everyone she loves the most, including Jim and Rick. Will this be a battle she can't win? Jim/Mel Rick/Mel
1. Prologue: Good Bye, Sam

**A/N: ok... ive got an evil story for yous.... i hope you all like it... well, i don't expect all of yous to, since there's a bitty of rick/mel... and jim/mel... sort of a bit of both i guess... well, i hope you enjoy :D**

**Preface **

"You, look stunning." Sam said as his girlfriend, Melinda Gordon, stepped out of the tent they were sharing.

Melinda's hair was in braids, and was wearing not a dab of makeup.

She was wearing a pair of light blue boot legged jeans from American Eagle, and a purple polo shirt with a black vest covering it.

He thought she looked gorgeous, even though she wouldn't believe it.

He threw another piece of wood in the fire, and got up and walked over to her.

He put his arms around her waist and begun kissing her. Melinda pulled her face away.

"Nice try, cowboy, but you promised me a romantic getaway. I went camping enough with Jim, why couldn't you take me to a spa? Where we can have massages, sea weed wraps, dip in hot tubs?"

"Because, city girl, you can't have the luxury of being alone in a spa." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, I look so awful in these clothes, there's a reason why I don't shop at American Eagle everyday."

Sam kissed her again.

"I think you look like a queen right at this moment."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Melinda, I don't care what you wear, I think you look beautiful in every piece of clothing you put on."

Melinda smiled.

"You're too sweet, just like Jim was."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Melinda kissed him.

"It makes me feel like you're him, and that's a great thing."

"I think I'm really beginning to fall in love with you, Melinda. I know that we've been only dating for a few weeks, but I felt like I've known you forever."

"Me too. And… I'm already in love with you, Sam."

"In that case, I'm in love with you too."

"I'm in love with you more"

"No, I am." Sam said, playfully.

"Prove it." Melinda said, tagging along.

Then, Sam let go of her, and picked her up, and carried her back into the tent….

It was a few hours later, and Melinda was laying in Sam's arms.

In her eyes, Sam looked like Jim, since Jim jumped into Sam's body right after the real Sam went into the light.

Melinda looked at Sam, and kissed his cheek softly, so he wouldn't wake up.

"You'll remember who you are someday, Jim, and when you do, we will live happily ever after, like a handsome king and a beautiful queen, and who live in a castle they call home." she thought to herself, and she kissed his bare chest.

Cold, she turned around and reached for a sweater and jeans in the darkness.

Once she found some, she put them on, and got up and out of the tent.

She wished then in the cold darkness of the woods that Sam should of left the fire on.

She then decided to go sit by the water's edge.

She then walked over to the camping foldable table, and picked up a flashlight.

She flicked it on and walked over to the water dock a few feet away.

Stepping over the large rocks along the way, she walked on dock and sat on the edge.

She all of a sudden felt something against her back and she fell into the water.

She got up to the surface and let out a scream before she was pushed down again.

Sam heard her scream, and got up, put some clothes on quickly, and got out of the tent.

"Melinda!" he yelled, and he saw the lake water being splashed around, and he started to hurry down.

Melinda got a glimpse of a figure in the water, and it was Romano, an evil ghost who is collecting souls, and wants her dead.

Sam was hurrying down to the lake so fast, that he tripped and hit his head on a rock. As he went down, he broke his neck, and he stopped going down as he hit a tree.

Then, Melinda was free, and scrambled out of the water.

She took deep breaths as she got up the ladder, and she grabbed her flashlight that was resting on the side, and begun walking back to the tent.

Halfway up, Jim appeared right beside her. "Jim! Oh my god… Sam! SAM!" then Jim pointed her to Sam, who was covered in blood.

"NO! SAM! NO! PLEASE, NO!" tears running down her cheeks, she ran over to Sam.

She knelt down on her knees next to him, and she checked his pulse to make sure he was dead.

He was. Melinda glanced at Jim.

"I tried to come back to you, Melinda." he disappeared.

Melinda held Sam in her arms, crying like Jim died all over again.

**please comment! :D**


	2. A new beginning

**A/N: Ok... um... i really don't know if you'll like this chapter... if you review, ill post more, and I'm really hoping you will ;D well, have a nice day everyone, and evilness is to come soon**

**Chapter One**

Melinda looked down at the grave in front of her, wondering if it was possible to be so hurt.

First, Andrea, then Jim, then Jim all over again, after she was sure that Jim and her were close to truly being together again.

She sighed, wiping away a tear, and walked away. It had been nearly four weeks, and now, Melinda was also wondering for the first time in her life if it was possible to be ever happy again.

Melinda got into her Saturn a few minutes later, and drove out of the cemetery.

She drove back in the town square, parked near her store. She was about to get out but Jim appeared right next to her.

"Jim, please, leave me alone. I can't even look at you, right now."

"Melinda, come on, I love you. I'm going to find another body to jump in, I promise."

"DON"T JIM! I can't handle it anymore, you're dead, just go into the light, I'll see you there someday."

"I can't believe your mad at me right now! I risked everything, trying to be with you again!"

"Jim, do you know how painful it is for me, knowing that it's my fault that Sam is dead? I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYONE'S DEATH! IT ISN'T FAIR! I'M PRACTICALLY A MURDERER!" she yelled, hitting the car door in frustration.

"You're not responsible for no one's death, Melinda."

"Jim, leave me alone, please." Melinda muttered angrily, tears going down her cheeks.

Then, Jim disappeared, and she got out and walked to the store.

She walked in, and her friends Eli and Delia, who didn't even seem to notice her, were making out behind the counter.

"Ahem." said Melinda.

Eli and Delia started dating a month ago, and sparks were flying really quickly.

Melinda wouldn't be surprised if they announced they were engaged that day.

Eli and Delia, were still ignoring her and were still making out.

"AHEM!" and Delia and Eli stopped and looked over to her.

"We're so sorry, Melinda, we didn't even notice you."

"Well, next time, could you two love birds do that at home? We don't want to scare any customers away."

"Sure Melinda. So, anyways, where are we doing it tonight Delia-Lobelia?"

"At my place, Ned's going to a sleepover, Eli-Weli."

"Ok, and make sure you have wine."

"Well do." and they kissed again, and Eli left. Delia sighed.

"Oh my god, Mel, he's so romantic. Last night-,"

"Don't want to hear it." Delia looked hurt.

"Ok. Say, when is Rick coming back? I miss him."

Melinda thought for a moment.

"I really don't know. He didn't give me a specific date." Melinda then thought she really missed Rick, too, but she never thought of it before.

He's her best friend; and she actually missed his humour, and his laugh, and smile….

"Melinda?" Melinda jumped out of her thoughts and looked at Delia.

"Can you help me carry these boxes down to the basement?" Melinda smiled.

"Sure." Delia handed her a box and they carried them down together.

Meanwhile, deep in a jungle down south, Rick Payne was in his tent, passing time by reading a book that wasn't very interesting.

His thoughts were a million miles away, concentrating on Melinda.

He wondered if she was ok, because something didn't feel right.

He was correct, according to the letter he was just about to get.

"Hey, Professor Payne, you have mail." said Rick's student, Myra, as she stepped into the tent.

"Finally, gosh, I was wondering if my friends forgot about me!" exclaimed Rick, as he sat up and snatched the postcard from Myra, and she left. He then he begun reading the postcard:

_Hi Rick,_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this, but… Jim died last week. You were right about the five shadows. And… Jim stuck around, and he jumped in this guy Sam's body. He doesn't even remember me now. Oh Rick, I wish you were here! Delia and Eli are great, but they don't understand me like you do. Now, ghosts are coming to me left and right, and, it isn't any funner than before. I MISS YOU RICK! So much… come back soon!_

_Melinda_

_Ps, I hope you like the photo of Grandview on the back._

Rick smiled, happy that he finally got something from Melinda.

But then, an unexpected tear went down his cheek, because he felt so awful about Jim's death.

After re-reading the postcard, he noticed this was shipped months ago. About five months. A lot could happen during five months. He begun to worry about Melinda. After a long time of thinking, he decided to go back to Grandview.

Melinda sighed as she bent down to pick up the newspaper.

On the front page was about the graduates at Rockland University.

She flipped the page and it was about a jungle.

She turned the page again, and it was about a comedian coming to Grandview.

She growled, and stuffed the newspaper in the trash can that was next to her, and she stormed off into the house.

Everything was reminding her of Rick lately.

She put on the radio, and it was an advertisement for a new Chinese restaurant in town.

She then shut it, and screamed.

She ran upstairs and into her room, and fell on the bed, and buried her head in her pillow.

She never felt so lonely before. She couldn't even call Delia or Eli, they'd be to busy and wouldn't pick up.

She wanted Rick back. Badly.

Rick was now driving into the town and smiled at the familiar surroundings.

As he drove into the town square, he got all exited to see Melinda again.

He stopped his SUV in front of the store, got out, and practically ran in.

"Melinda!" he yelled. But only Eli and Delia were there, still making out behind the counter.

"Oh my god, a lot of things happened while I was away!" Rick exclaimed, and Eli and Delia stopped making out.

"Oh, Rick, you're back!"

"Yes, I am! Is Mel here?"

"No, she never came in today. She does that a lot lately. I presume that you didn't hear about Jim yet?"

"I did, a few days ago."

"Well, Jim jumped into this guy Sam's body, and then, him and Melinda started dating two months ago, then, he died four weeks ago while Mel and him were camping."

"Oh my god, where is she?"

"Usually at home." then Rick rushed out.

He got back into the SUV and drove to Melinda's house, not too far away.

He drove into the driveway, and got out, leaving the SUV on. He ran up to the door and wrung the doorbell.

He waited a minute, then the door flew open. Melinda was there, wearing a housecoat, her tangled, and had no make up on. She stood there, in shock.

"Surprise!" Rick cried, throwing his arms up in the air, and Melinda passed out.

Rick caught her before she fell to the ground, and carried her to the sofa, kicking the door shut along the way. A few minutes later, she woke up, and Rick was sitting on a chair next to her.

"Rick? I'm dreaming, right?"

"No, you're not. I got your letter a few days ago, and I'm here."

Melinda begun crying.

"Thank god too, I was about to have an emotional breakdown."

"I'm really sorry about Jim and Sam." Melinda nodded, thanking his condolences.

She sat up, but Rick pushed her gently back down.

"You should lay down more. I'm going to make you some tea." then he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Melinda was shocked; Rick is usually selfish, and he's caring, but not that caring.

"Feel free to help yourself." she yelled to him, as she heard the water boiling.

"Thanks!" he called back, and a few minutes later, he came back in with the tea.

She smiled gratefully as she took the cup from him.

They sipped the tea in silence.

"Rick, after Kate died, did you think it was impossible to move on?" Rick nodded.

"But now I'm ready to date again. I just need to find the perfect woman."

"What is the perfect woman in your eyes?"

"I have no idea. But someone special."

"Really? I thought you'd go for a sexy chef that could prepare you cuisine."

"Nah, not really." they had a moment of silence.

"Is your type Jim's type?"

"Just a person who would love and care for me for who I am. Trust me, there's not a lot of men that would do that."

"I'm sure there are, you just need to look in the right direction, and starting by getting of this couch and going to work." Melinda got up.

"Can't I just shower and stay with you? I like talking to you. You're my best friend."

"I thought Delia fulfilled my role. Don't you want to talk to her instead?"

"No, not anymore, she's too busy with Eli."

"Oh, right." he responded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, can we stay here?"

"Sure, why not, but please do shower first. You smell a bit." Melinda blushed in embarrassment.

"No, you don't but take one anyways." Mel smiled at Rick, and got up and went upstairs and took a shower.

For the first time in months, Melinda begun singing in the shower, like she always did when Jim was alive.

Rick laid back on the couch, listening to the beautiful melody of her voice. He then thought he was falling in love.


	3. Hard Moving On

**Chapter Two**

It was a few weeks later, and Melinda was finally feeling much better.

Delia and Eli got engaged, and were due to wed in three months. Melinda was happy for them, but she secretly wanted a man, too.

She just also, at the same time, wasn't ready to move on with Jim.

She still cried during the night, watching Jim and Sam die over and over again.

Rick was staying with her too, just until he got the people that were renting his house to move out. He also begun working again, and working up the courage to ask Melinda out.

So, one night, Melinda and Rick were eating Chinese food at the dining room table for dinner.

He was sweating, wondering if she was ready yet.

"Mel?" she looked up from her dinner.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

"Um… Uh… Um…. Uh…."

"What?"

"do you want to go to the movies with me?" he asked, wiping his head.

"As in… a date?" she asked, to Rick's surprise, smiling.

"Um, no! I mean yes! No! I don't know…."

"Rick, its ok, I'd like to go to the movies with you. I need to get out more."

"But… it's a date! You don't care if you date me?"

"Oh, yes, Rick, I've been waiting for a date with you for a long time. I love you." and she begun kissing him….

"Rick, are you ok?" Rick jumped out of his fantasies.

"Yeah… Melinda… I'm ok."

"Where were you?"

"No where, really."

"Rick, you're hiding something, I know it. So, just tell me."

"Do you want to go see a movie with me sometime?" he asked nervously.

Melinda smiled, pleased at his nervousness. "Like… a date?"

"I guess...."

"Uh, Rick, I like you, I really do, but I'm not ready to date yet. But, I would like to see a movie, though."

Rick looked upset.

"Rick, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Melinda, we both lost our spouses, and we're both single. We don't always get along, but can we at least try one date?"

"Rick, please, not now."

Then she got up and stormed out of the room.

Rick glumly looked down at his food.

"Damn, I liked the first scene better!"

** *****

A few hours later, Melinda came down after she took a long nap.

Rick was sitting on the couch, looking depressed.

Melinda came and sat down next to him.

"Rick, I'm really sorry."

"I'll get over it."

"We can try one date, Rick, if you really want to."

"Whatever."

"Why don't we go see 'The Uninvited?"'

"But that's a horror movie!"

"Please Rick, I'm agreeing to go on a date with you, can I at least pick the movie?"

"Whatever."

"Ugh, you are so damn frustrating Rick Payne!" she yelled, storming back upstairs.

He smirked, and turned on the TV.

** *****

It was the following Friday, and Rick and Mel were standing tensely in the ticket line.

After they got their tickets and bought both extra large popcorns and sodas, they went into the theatre.

During a horror scene, Mel jumped and dropped all of her popcorn.

"here, you can share with me." said Rick, and Melinda helped herself to his popcorn.

Once, they both reached for the popcorn, and their hands brushed together.

"Sorry." they both muttered, and they didn't look at each other, not even eating more popcorn, for the rest of the movie.

On the way out, Melinda tripped and Rick caught her.

"Thanks." she said nervously as she steadied herself.

When they arrived home, upstairs, at the doors of their bedrooms, Rick tried to make a conversation.

"Despite how awful our date was, I had fun,"

"Me too, a bit…."

"Well, good night Melinda."

"Night." then, hesitating a bit, she grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him closer.

She planted a quick but gentle kiss on his lips.

"I am, ready to move on." she said slowly after it ended.

"ok." Rick stuttered.

"But I'm not fully ready yet, so we'll need to take it slowly." Rick just nodded, and they both went into their rooms.

That night, Melinda slept better.

*******

"Morning." Rick said nervously as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi." said Mel, also nervous.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Cherrios."

"Again? Let me cook, Mel. Do you want an omelette?"

"Just as long as you put onions and spinach in them."

"Oh my god, just like me! Oh, sure." while he was cooking, Melinda wandered off into the garage to look at some of Jim's old things.

It was something she needed to do from time to time once she feels she's drifting away from him, or somehow about to forget him.

She found one of Jim's old paramedic uniforms, and she brought it to her face and breathed in his smell that would one day disappear.

Meanwhile, Rick finished preparing breakfast, and went over to the door that led to the garage.

He peered into the window and saw Melinda, crying.

He was about to go in, but then he saw Jim's shirt nearby in a box.

Hurt, he went back into the house, wondering if she was really ready to date again.

A few minutes later, Mel came back in, and found Rick sitting at the kitchen table, looking down at his food, looking really depressed.

"Rick, are you ok?" she asked in alarm, seeing him this way.

"Breakfast is ready." was all he got out.

She sat down facing him.

After she took a bite she asked: "Rick, what's wrong?"

"Melinda… be honest with me, do you want to date me or not? Is it because your not ready yet, or I'm not as handsome and amazing like Jim was?"

"Rick, you seen me in the garage, did you?" Rick nodded.

"Rick, its not that I'm not ready, or I'm not attracted to you, its just that I really miss Jim, and I haven't fully moved on yet. But, I want to date you, and I find you very handsome, intelligent, amazing, and plenty more." Rick smiled a bit.

Then, she reached over and laid her hand on Rick's.

After they finished their breakfast, while they were filling the dishwasher, Rick had the guts to ask: "Mel, if you want to cool this relationship, anytime, you let me know, ok?"

"Rick, why would you ask me such a question?"

"I know that I'm not exactly the world's funnest person to be around, and I really don't want you to get uncomfortable around me. I don't want to lose the friendship we have, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine. No matter what Rick, we'll still be friends, don't you worry about that." she then put a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at her, then she left the room.

Little did they know, soon, they would never be together again.

**Dahdahdahdah! lol, plz review!**


	4. Heating Up and Cooling down

**A/N: Thank you all so much for commenting! It makes my day coming on and reading what you guys write! Thanks again!**

**Oh, and I know I'm rushing things between Rick and Mel, but I need to... for what's coming and all... hehe, evil me ;D**

**Have a nice day everyone. Emily**

**Chapter Three**

A few months passed, and Rick moved out after the people who were renting his house moved out.

Rick and Mel's relationship was heating up a bit; but they didn't admit that they loved each other yet, they were just dating, trying to take it slow, for Mel's sake.

But now, every time they kissed, Melinda and Rick felt the electricity between them, and growing tension appeared during arguments.

It wasn't the kind of tension Melinda had ever felt before; actually, she liked it.

Her and Jim rarely fought; so she never knew what this tension felt like.

Rick too, never felt this tension either, but of course, this relationship, was much more different than the one with Kate.

He too, liked it. But it was hard to push away.

*******

"Melinda, I'm so nervous. What if I die right before the ceremony starts?"

It was Delia's wedding day, and Delia was panicking.

"Delia, calm down, you're not going to die." later on, it was show time, and everyone was watching Delia walk down the isle.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the church, Delia ran to the front.

Everyone was in shock.

"You can begin now." Delia yelled.

During the ceremony, Melinda, who was beside Delia as the maid of honour, couldn't stop glancing at Rick, who was Eli's best man.

He couldn't stop looking at her neither.

A few hours later, after the dinner, during Delia and Eli's first dance, Rick was trying to think of a good song to request to the DJ for the first time Mel and him dance together.

Then, he came up with the perfect song.

While Melinda went to the bathroom, he requested it.

When she came back, it begun playing, and Rick walked up to her and reached out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled, and took his hand. "Absolutely." she said softly, and led him out to the dance floor. The song was 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

As they danced to the soft melody of the song, Melinda begun to cry.

"Mel, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, me and Jim danced to this song once. Its just hard."

Rick then kissed her softly.

"Its ok, Mel, you can cry as much as you want."

Melinda then laid her head on Rick's shoulder.

He then realized that he was her rock now, and he loved her.

He did for a long time, but not as much as now.

Later on that evening, Melinda was driving Rick home. He noticed that she really looked tired.

"Hey, Melinda…."

"What?"

"You look beat. Do you want to stay at my place for the night?" she smiled gratefully at him.

"Sure, thanks Rick."

"Anytime for my girlfriend." he replied, and it felt so good calling her his 'girlfriend'.

After they arrived at Rick's place, Rick made coffee for himself and Melinda.

He was surprised she requested it, since he thought she'd go up straight to bed.

But, she said she wanted to wait for him.

As they were sipping their coffee in Rick's sitting room, Rick felt like it was time to say his feelings to Melinda.

"Melinda, I must say that you looked so beautiful today."

Melinda blushed. "Aww, thanks Rick, that means a lot." he smiled, and leaned over and kissed her.

"God, I love you." he finally said, after the kiss ended.

She pulled away, a bit in shock.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I guess you weren't ready to hear that, weren't you? "

Rick said in a hurt tone.

Melinda was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it. Only because, I thought I was going to be the one to admit that first."

Rick looked at her in shock.

"And Rick, I thought before this wasn't going to work out. But dancing with you tonight, it shown me how much you really care for me. You know, I think you're turning into a sensitive guy. Rick, I love you too." it took a moment for Rick to take this all in, but once it did, he took Melinda's hand, and led her upstairs….

Little did they know, someone was watching them through the living room window, and he was hurt by what he heard them say.

*******

The next morning, Melinda woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, and smiled.

After she found her clothes, she put them on and headed downstairs.

Of course, Rick was in the kitchen, making pancakes, and they were in the shape of tiny hearts.

"Morning! Ooh, breakfast looks yummy… and sweet." He smiled, and walked over to her.

He kissed her gently on her soft lips. "Yeah, sweet like you." he said sweetly as they pulled apart.

She smiled too.

She was happy, and she thought nothing could destroy that.

Awhile later, Rick needed to go to the University to do some work, so Melinda went home for the day.

After she got showered and dressed, she settled downstairs in her living room with a good book.

It was nice and peaceful, until she felt a cold chill in the room and the radio suddenly came on to Jim's past favourite song.

She got up, and she walked over to the radio and turned it off.

She turned around and Jim was right in front of her.

She screamed in shock. "Jim!" she yelled.

"So, you and Payne, huh?" he then made the cd rack twirl around really fast.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"I can't believe you choose Payne over me!"

"Jim, you're dead. And you in Sam's body… I can never experience that again. It was just too painful."

"I know, and I'm sorry baby, but don't you want me back?"

"Jim, I miss you, but we both need to move on. Like, you, going into the light, and I move on with Rick."

"But… I can't crossover until I know you're safe, and happy. Since you don't want me back."

"I am safe and happy, don't you worry about me."

"Melinda, you're not safe, or completely happy."

"Jim, I am…."

"Melinda, something's coming." he said frustrated, closing his eyes.

"What's coming?" she asked with worry.

"I don't know really… but I can feel it… and… Melinda, the light is being blocked again." her eyes opened in fear.

"By the earthbound souls?"

"Who else, Mel?"

"You're right… oh, Jim, how can I stop this? Its never going to end, is it?"

Jim came closer to her.

So close, she could almost feel him.

"You will end it someday, Mel, you have to believe in yourself… like I believe in you." tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I… I love you." she whispered, looking up a bit shyly into his blue eyes that she could now only see.

Then, with his energy, Jim turned the radio on and then, again, the song 'My Heart Will Go On' played, and Mel wrapped her arms around the man that was invisible to the rest of the world… that she still loved so deeply… then, the music stopped and Jim went a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, upset.

She then followed his gaze out the window and saw Rick walk up to the porch.

Jim gave her a hurtful look and vanished, leaving Melinda feeling cold and ashamed.

Then, she heard the knock she expected on the door.

"Mel… I know you're in there… open up…." Melinda, trying to push pass his annoying guts, went to the door.

She didn't open it. "Melinda, I can see you… open up!"

"Only if you say 'please'."

"Why?"

she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to work a miracle, but I don't think its humanly possible."

"Ok, ok hun, just open up now… I can smell pizza… is there a pizza?" she rolled her eyes again and opened the door.

Rick stepped in, and kissed Mel's lips.

After it ended, he shut the door, and asked: "So, is there a pizza?"

"I had a hunch you'd come by so I put one in. It's all dressed, your favourite."

"You know me well."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe not." he then kissed her again.

Awhile later, they were eating at the dining room table.

She was then about to discuss what Jim told her, but she then shut her mouth.

She remembered that she told Rick that Jim had crossed over a few months ago.

She didn't want to make things more uncomfortable, letting him know that Jim's still around, watching them….

And the light being blocked and all… she'd keep it to herself, she doesn't want Rick to be concerned… he would be sometimes strange when he is… it's a weird feeling, but sometimes reserved….

That night, Melinda thought of the secret she would be keeping… and what Rick would do if he ever found out… and when she thought of it, a chill of fear would go down her spine.


	5. Gabriel's Return

**Chapter Four: Gabriel's Return**

_She didn't see it coming, it happened so fast._

_Now the pain will always last._

Melinda hasn't seen Jim in nearly two months, and she was starting to get really worried. She cried herself to sleep nearly every night, wanting Jim. She cried out his name, and tossed and turned until she woke up, breathlessly. Then she'd cry herself to sleep again. But every time Rick would spend the night, she'd feel safe, and less lonely. The pain that hurt her so much was erased. But then when Rick would go, it come back. It was never going to end, was it?

*******

Melinda tried sipping her morning coffee from Village Java, to try and awaken her tired body. But her weak hands trembled, so she settled it down before she dropped it.

She was in the store, waiting for Delia to come to work. Finally, Delia came, with sad and worried looks on her face.

"Delia, what's wrong?" Melinda asked, in a tired voice.

"Wow, Mel, you look tired. Anyways, Ned and Eli got into a huge fight last night. And, this morning, at four or something, I woke up, and I went to check on Ned. He was gone. Me and Eli searched for four hours, but still no sign of him. Me and Eli decided to wait till tonight for him. But if he's not back by tomorrow I'm calling the police. Or no I'm going to call now-,"

Delia burst into tears. Melinda went over and gave Delia a hug.

"I rushed into this marriage too fast. I should of asked Ned if he liked Eli. But I didn't bother too! I'm a horrible mother!"

"Delia, calm down. I'll phone the police for you. They'll find Ned."

After Delia left with the police, Melinda went home to change, to look in the woods to help find Ned.

To her horror, Gabriel was waiting for her at her house. She got out of her Saturn and slammed the door shut, and took out pepper spray from her purse.

"Hey, Mel. You look awful."

"I guess that's what you want, isn't it?" she questioned, angrily.

"Maybe. I guess you heard about Ned. It's a shame, that he's _dead!" _

Anger raised in Melinda. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NED?!"

"You'll find out soon enough. And, have you seen Jim around lately? I hear he hasn't spoken to you in two months!"

"Where is Jim?! What have you done?!" she asked desperately.

"You know where. And don't try and go to him, he only answers to me now!"

"That's why I haven't seen him!"

"That's right!" she screamed as a black figure came into focus.

Romano. "Long time, no see! You look as worse as ever, without that husband of yours!" Gabriel and him laughed.

"Shut Up!" then she ran back to her Saturn, got in, and drove away. She was headed to the store. She was going to go underground and find Jim. She didn't realize how fast she was going. She crashed into a black SUV at the corner of a residential street… then everything turned into darkness.

*******

_Melinda! Melinda! _she heard someone yell out to her. But she wouldn't listen. She headed towards the light. She was about to go through it but then screamed as dark spirits came and blocked it. She screamed, and screamed again. Romano appeared beside her. "Scream as loud as you want, no one can hear you. No one can hear you now." But just then, Jim appeared. "Come with me, Melinda! We belong together." _Melinda, please, I love you! I love you!_ She looked down on earth and saw Rick. "I love you too Rick…."

*******

Melinda gasped for air as she came back to life again. She blinked several times. Rick was leaning over her, and along with two paramedics. She heard the two paramedics talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, she looked directly at Rick. Blood was dripping down his face. "what happened?" she whispered. "I was on my way to visit you, and we collided. I saw you right away and I called 911. I got you out of the Saturn and performed CPR on you, because you weren't breathing. You were dead for about two minutes. Luckily they came in time to save you." Rick looked deeper into her eyes. "I can't live without you, Melinda. I love you." "I know you do." she whispered as she lost consciousness. In Melinda's dream, she was standing in between Jim and Rick. They were both pleading her to come to them. But she couldn't decide between them. But eventually she knew she would have to.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
